


The Final Countdown

by AussieSass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Again, F/F, New Years Eve party, Swearing, awkward lexa, but without the tortourously long slow burn, its a thing for me ok, think of it as the moment they finally get-together after a tortuously long slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieSass/pseuds/AussieSass
Summary: Its New Year's Eve and Lexa has decided to finally come clean to Clarke. To admit her feelings. But things go wrong, like they always do.





	The Final Countdown

“TEN.” The shout echoed around the room. The music stopped.

_Shit. OH SHIT. Fuck me. No. No. Not now._

“NINE.” A few more people joined the countdown this time.

_Goddamnit. I had this all planned out. This is not how it was supposed to go._

“EIGHT.”

 _Why are there so many people here? This was supposed to be a private moment. What if she_ _chooses one of them?_

“SEVEN.” It seemed the whole party had joined in the chant now. Clarke included. A bright smile taking over her features. God, she was captivating. So beautiful. Her blue eyes shining like jewels, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves. A white cocktail dress hugging her perfect curves, showing just the right amount of cleavage to be enticing, yet elegant. And when she locked eyes with Lexa, that smile only grew wider.

_I’m so screwed._

“THREE.”

_What?! When did we get to three? Was I staring at Clarke that long?_

“TWO.”

Clarke had managed to procure some party poppers and passed one to Lexa in preparation for the grand moment. Electricity crackled along Lexa’s fingers and up along her arm as her hand brushed Clarke’s during the exchange.

“ONE.”

Lexa looked down to the party popper, hoping it would occupy her attention for the next few minutes. She couldn’t watch Clarke share a kiss with some random. Not again. Not after Finn. That was a dumpster fire of a relationship if she ever saw one. But Clarke seemed determined to restart the New Years Eve Kiss tradition. She’d been talking about it for days.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Lexa looked up in surprise when Clarke reached out to cup her cheek, stroking her thumb along the fullness of Lexa’s bottom lip. She licked her lips self-consciously, finding her mouth suddenly dry. Her eyes dipped down to Clarke’s full, luscious lips before she could stop them.

It was Clarke that finally closed the distance between them. Leaning in, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips grazed Lexa’s, then pressing gently against them with her own. Lexa barely had time to register that it was finally happening, barely had time to soften into it before Clarke was pulling back.

“What.. um … what was that?” Lexa’s voice was a little higher than usual as she attempted to speak again.

“A kiss.” Clarke replied.

“I know that.”

“Then why did you ask?”

 “Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.” In truth, Lexa had no idea why she asked, or what she was really asking. She was well out of her depth here. And yes, her plan had been to come clean to Clarke about her feelings tonight. On the balcony, in private, where she would probably get shot down and make their friendship awkward for a little while. None of her thousands of anxiety inspired scenarios included the possibility of Clarke initiating something.

“And are we?” There was genuine concern on Clarke’s face as if she was worried she had over-stepped. As if she was worried about being rejected. It made Lexa’s heart clench. Clarke really liked her. Lexa couldn’t stop the dopey smile that broke out across her features, nor did she want to.

“Um.. yeah I think so. I might need another one to make sure though.” Clarke smirked at Lexa’s dorkiness but didn’t protest when Lexa dropped the popper and moved one hand to her waist, the other to her jaw. She then tipped Clarke’s chin up slightly before joining their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to drop a comment... I appreciate them more than you know. Especially those with some constructive criticism.
> 
> feel free to hmu on tumblr @aussie-sass


End file.
